


Greyscale

by Dilicious



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum are married in order to unite their kingdoms into one. Marshall Lee, Gumball's knight and best friend, has feelings for Bubblegum, which he can not express to her for fear of betrayal. A few months pass and Marshall begins having nightmares of Bubblegum and an unknown woman. Who could she be and what does she have to do with Marshall and Bubblegum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greyscale

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a concept I've been waiting to write about for a while. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, gotta give thanks to my friend, Nameless. She's namelessshameless on tumblr.

This was it, the big day! Marshall sat there, watching the servants run around, prepping for the occasion. Today was the wedding of his two best friends, Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum.  The event of the century for the Candy Kingdoms of Ooo and Aaa was happening today, and he just happened to be a part of it. An important part no less; he was Gumball’s best man! And as the best man, Marshall decided that his presence was needed elsewhere.

Making his way to Gumball’s room, Marshall often had to jump out of the way of charging servants who were running around the castle, making checks on last minute decorations. He chuckled at their urgency. He’d never be caught running anywhere like that.  Soon, he was at Gumball’s door. Deciding to be polite for a change, he knocked instead of simply barging in. “Knock knock!” He said as his fist rapped against the door.

“Come in!” A masculine voice answered. Not needing to be told twice, Marshall opened the door. Inside the room was Prince Gumball, adjusting his pink bowtie. Dressed in a pink and white tuxedo with matching shoes, he looked as neat and pristine as always. This special occasion didn’t make any difference to the prince when it came to how well he was dressed. Not seeing a reflection in the mirror despite the door being in clear view of it, Gumball knew it could only be one person.

“Marshall!” Gumball exclaimed as he turned around to face the aforementioned vampire. He walked up to him, and when he was within distance, he pulled Marshall into a great big hug.

“Bubba, you know how I feel about hugs.”  Marshall struggled weakly against his best friend’s grip.

 “Haha, if you really didn’t want this, you would have escaped by know.”  Gumball pointed out, much to Marshall’s chagrin. Gumball knew him so well.  He released Marshall, who floated away from Gumball.

Exhaling, Marshall’s expression grew serious. “You ready for this, Bubba?” He asked Gumball, who mirrored his expression. He nodded as a smile emerged on his face as he began to speak.

“Yes, I’m ready. But I’m nervous. A good nervous, though.” He rubbed his stomach. “The usual pit of the stomach feeling is there, but at the same time, I’m excited.”

Marshall broke out into a grin as he floated towards Gumball. He draped his arm over the prince’s shoulders. “I’m glad, Bubba. You, of all people, deserve this.”

He turned his head to face Marshall, his smile wide. “Deserve what?”  Marshall chuckled.

“Are you really gonna make me say it?” The look in Gumball’s eyes confirmed it. With a sigh, he continued. “You deserve her.” He removed his arm from Gumball’s shoulder. As he floats away from the prince, he placed himself on the couch in the room. He stretched himself on the seat and then cocked his head back, his eyes on the ceiling. “You two…Bonnie and Bubba. For an arranged wedding, you two really do care for each other.”

Gumball watched his friend think aloud he suppressed his desire to put in his own two cents on the matter.

“Man, I remember when you two first met…you two were so awkward!” Marshall chuckled, gaze now upon Gumball. “I know you wanted to say something. The look on your face says it all.” Marshall’s smarmy grin never failed to infuriate Gumball. As he held up a finger to accentuate his point, he spoke.

“First of all, the fact that it’s an arranged wedding has nothing to do with our love for each other.” Marshall quirked a brow, but otherwise allowed his friend to continue. “Second of all,” Gumball’s face began to redden, “we were not _that_ awkward, you butt.”

“Sure you weren’t….” Marshall tried not to snicker too obviously. Marshall stood up and waved at Gumball as he floated towards the door. “I should probably head out. We all know the kingdom needs me!” he said dramatically, placing a hand on his chest for effect.

Gumball laughed as he turned back to the mirror to make final adjustments to his tuxedo. “I’ll see you at the beginning of the ceremony, then.” Marshall turned the knob slowly, giving Gumball a chance to add something. “Oh, and Marshall?”

 Marshall didn’t turn around as he answered him. “Yeah?”

“Thanks…for  everything.”

Marshall paused. “…No problem, bro.” He opened the door, and then floated out, closing it behind him with a sigh. Once he decided on his next destination, Marshall floated to the other side of the castle. He intended to visit the other participant of this wedding: Princess Bubblegum.

It took a few minutes for Marshall to find Bubblegum’s room. Once again, he rapped his fists against the door. After a few moments, the door creaked open and he was yanked in. Inside, he was accompanied by Lumpy Space Princess, Hot Dog Princess and Wildberry Princess. They all dragged him towards Bubblegum, who was staring at Marshall, annoyed.

“Of course it had to be you.” She said

“C’mon, Bonnie. I just wanted to visit my favorite princess!” Marshall grinned, and the grips of the other ladies on him tightened to the point of pain.  Marshall paid them no mind, however. He shrugged them off easily and gave his full attention to the princess.  Her flowing white gown sparkled in the light, hair done up in a bun. The makeup on her face accentuated her rosy skin, showing off her gorgeous pink eyes. Marshall bit his lip, cheeks slowly reddening. “Whoa…”

“…What? Do I look terrible?” Bubblegum gave herself a once over as she made sure nothing was amiss in her outfit. Marshall shook his head slowly.

“No…not at all. You’re beautiful…” Bubblegum beamed, blushing at his comment.

“Thank you, Marshall.” Bubblegum looked down at herself and then mumbled something that Marshall just caught the tail end of.

“Hmm?” A brow quirked, Marshall responded to her mumbles.

“…Do you think Gumball will think I’m beautiful?” Marshall’s mouth twitched. Bubblegum noticed it, but said nothing.  Marshall managed to put up a smile.

“Of course. Bubba would be crazy if he didn’t think you looked amazing on today of all days.” Bubblegum nodded, a grin emerging on her face.

“Thanks, Marshall.” She walked up to him, hitching up her dress a bit so she wouldn’t step on it. When she was close to him, Bubblegum pulled him into a hug. This time, Marshall didn’t fight it. He eased into the hug and reciprocated with a soft smile on his face. After a few moments, she let him go, walking away from him. Swarmed by her bridesmaids, Bubblegum was having her own final prep session. Marshall floated to the nearest chair and situated himself on it. As he reached into his blazer jacket, he took a hold of a small book and pulled it out. It was a small black book, old and weathered. After Marshall pulled out a small pencil from another pocket, he opened the book and began jotting down ideas that came to mind. As the best man, he was obligated to make a speech at the reception. And, as his reputation preceded him, it was obvious it had to be _amazing_.

A page and a half later, Marshall was interrupted by a ‘hmph’ from above him. As he looked up, he saw Lumpy Space Princess staring at him, arms on her hips. She was dressed in an actual gown, one that managed to make all her lumps look good. Marshall couldn’t knock the dress; Peebs had picked it out and she had damn good taste.

“PB is asking for you, gosh!” She said in that odd voice of hers. Marshall glanced at her in annoyance and then stood up, brushing past LSP. He walked towards Bubblegum as he gave off an aura of disinterest towards the bridesmaids. When he reached the woman in question, she had been staring at herself in the mirror, making sure there was nothing out of place.

“Knight of Aaa, could you do me a favor?” She asked, not looking away from the mirror. Unfamiliar to the formality used in her request, he decided to play along.

“What is it, Princess?” He said as he kneeled before her and bowed his head.

Her voice had a slight waver as she made her request. “Could you…walk me to the procession room?” Marshall looked up, confusion clear on his face. She continued. “My father has passed and while you won’t be the one leading me to the altar, I would at least like to have that feeling of being given off by someone, especially by you.” Bubblegum couldn’t look at him, a slight blush on her face.

Marshall grinned, and then stood up. He held his hand out for the blushing Bubblegum to take. “Of course, Princess.” Bubblegum looked up and saw his hand out. She gently placed her hand in his. After which, she then hooked her arm with his, shivering slightly at the man’s lack of body warmth. Led by the bridesmaids, the two together walked down the hallway, emptied due to the decorations finally being done.

The women in front of them bubbled in excitement about the ceremony. Behind them, Marshall and Bubblegum walked, Marshall smirked as Bubblegum smiles.

“What’re you smirking about?” She asked him, Bubblegum herself not being able to keep the smile off her face.

“Well, it’s not every day that you get to escort a princess on her wedding day.” He replied coolly. Bubblegum nodded, accepting the answer. They continued their walk quietly, both enjoying the other’s company. Once the bridesmaids turned into the chapel, the two stopped.

“Well, this is it. Your last walk as an unmarried woman.” Marshall commented and Bubblegum shoved him lightly.

“I enjoyed it, don’t you worry.” Exhaling, she continued. “Thank you, for accompanying me.” Marshall face softened.

“Anytime, my princess.” She unhooked her arm from his.

“You know, Gumball is probably waiting for you out there, along with the groomsmen. You should go out there.”  Bubblegum said and Marshall nodded. He walked away from her, but not before giving her one last, longing look. She nodded, as if to reassure him she would be alright. With that, he walked up to Gumball and the groomsmen, all looking immaculate in their tuxedos. They were all dressed in typical black and white tuxes except for Gumball, who had on a pink and white tux complete with pink top hat and Marshall, who had a red and black tuxedo. Being the King of Vampires, he had to look good, but not show up the groom. That’s what the top hat was for!

There was a low rumbling coming from the audience, which was quickly silenced when the first chords of the bridal march began. The woman of the hour, Bubblegum,  began her walk down to the altar. Everyone’s eyes were on her, and with good reason. However, the only person’s eyes that she cared about at the moment were Gumball’s. His eyes widened slightly, taking in his bride. She was beautiful, of course, but today, today she was...

“Gorgeous? Radiant? Stunning?” Marshall had practically listed all the words Gumball could think of. Giving Marshall an annoyed glance, Gumball had finally found the word he was looking for.

“Dazzling.” He said with a smile as she reached him. She stood across from him, taking her hands in his. “You look amazing.”

“You look pretty dapper yourself.” She responded and he let go of one of her hands to tip his top hat.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments until the justice of the peace cleared his throat. Blushing, they both faced him, officially beginning the ceremony.

 


End file.
